A Camp For Demons
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: Alois Tracy goes to a boot camp for Demons and Shinigami that prepares them for their future jobs. Before long, blood is flying and crushes form, I wrote this when I was younger, and just worked up the courage to post it.
1. Chapter 1

A Camp for Demons

Prologue

"Now Alois, behave yourself. I don't want a call from the Dean telling me you miss behaved." Alois snorted. "Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine." His mother tousled his hair before getting back in the car. "Goodbye sweetie!" Alois walked to the large gate then to the large building in the center of one section of the grounds. Alois walked to the large, and surprisingly beautiful, wooden door. He entered the building and right inside the door the Dean's office door was on the right wall. He knocked and the door opened. A man with neat black hair and golden eyes stood in the door. "Ah. You must be Alois Trancy. I am Claude Faustus. Come with me please." Alois followed the demon into the office. Two things surprised him. One, the room was rather beautiful and fragrant, and two, there was a woman that was approximately 5'9" standing next to Claude's desk. She was near the height of Claude, tall for a woman. She had milky skin, violet hair and eyes. One of the things that surprised him about her besides her height, hair and eye color was there wasn't a speck of make-up on her. "Alois, this is Cecela Opasim. She will escort you to your dorm." "Good morning Alois." She was rather formal toward the newcomer. Cecela approached the door. "Follow me please." Alois did as he was told and followed the… Instructor? He had no idea what her job here was. In about six minutes the came to a series of doors that lead into dorms. Cecela opened 11A and Alois stepped inside. The beds were labeled with a sign on the end of the beds. He shared this room with five other demons and the bunk beds were three bunks high. He got the top bunk on the left side and his uniform was neatly laid on his bed. "I will be in the hallway to escort you to your first class." Cecela handed him a piece of paper then stepped out the door. Alois skimmed the paper with his eyes then quickly changed.

Alois stepped into the hallway and found Cecela waiting for him. "Come with me. Your first instructor is Sebastian Michaelis. You will be in track and field." Demon track and field was impossible for humans. Demon boot camp prepared younger demons for contracting, and it prepared Shinigami (Grim Reapers) for their job, if they applied. They walked to the second section of the property and went through the gate, then they walked to the line of students that was just getting into position. Sebastian was a blacked haired male with blood red eyes and fair skin. "Alois Trancy, Welcome. I trust Cecela has informed you of what you will be doing?" "Sir, yes sir." Sebastian smiled slightly. "Then let us begin."

The exercise began with a long, very long track with obstacles that they had to avoid while still keeping pace. It went smoothly with minimal tripping over obstacles, when a blue haired boy pushed over Alois. Before the boys shoulder even let Alois's side, a whistle was blown. Alois came crashing to the ground. Everyone stopped and Cecela practically teleported to Alois and the boy. "Ciel Phantomhive! This is unacceptable." Ciel snorted. "He's a fucking blonde dumbass. He fucking deserved it." Cecela removed the glove she wore on her right hand, (She only wore a glove on that hand) to reveal her contract symbol that apparently she had whenever she was in her even human demon form. She backhanded him across the cheek. "Fuck this shit." Ciel scoffed as if the slap didn't even hurt. "Ciel Phantomhive, you have been in trouble countless times. This is the last time I will go easy on punishing you. Go change into something you're comfortable with." Claude had been there for this. "Cecela, don't do this. Not to a student." "Father, he needs to learn. He will meet me, in open combat." Her eyes were glowing from demonic power that was fueled by anger. She walked to the build leaving everyone in shock. Around fifteen minutes later, Cecela and Ciel were back out on the same field. "Assume your true form Ciel." "Why should I?" "So I don't kill you." Ciel scoffed. "Fuck, you." "Ciel, I highly recommend you don't anger her any further." Ciel sighed. Sebastian was right. He did as he was told. "Happy now?" While Ciel was talking, Cecela had made her move, Ciel was on the ground despite being in his true form. "Never take your eye of your opponent." Soon blood was flying, Ciel's blood. Ciel was on the ground back in his human form. Cecela was barely even scratched. "Get up." Ciel slowly stood. "Return to your dorm. All of your privileges have been stripped from you. The party tonight you will not be attending, you will be cleaning the entire building, and tending to the grounds. After you are finished, come to me and I will give you your next task. If it is time for your courses, you will attend those than carry out your new chores. If there is any complaining or anything that isn't absolutely perfect after you are finished not only will you be redoing everything, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, Ma'am." Ciel began to slowly walk to the large building still injured from Cecela beating the crap out of him, even though he heal extremely fast. "You may continue Sebastian." Cecela walked to the building that Ciel had just entered so she could change back into her uniform, even though she did look hot in her current one.

Later on while Alois and the other boys were dressing for the party, Alois was curious. "Why did the Dean try to convince Cecela not to fight Ciel?" He shared this room with five boys, Jack, a red head also named Claude, George, Adam and Daeyn. Claude explained. "My Mother is the best Demon fighter ever known, she's a demonic legend even though she's a Shinigami demon cross." Alois was puzzled. "Miss Opasim is your mom?" "Yeah, and Mr. Grell is my father." Alois was now, very, very confused. "Isn't Mr. Grell gay and gender confused?" "Yeah. They were drunk, very drunk." Alois nodded as he tied his tie. "Also, mom went easy on Ciel. I saw her kill an Angel one time; she literally shredded it within two minutes. She was still going semi easy." "Yeah. She punishes us when we mis-behave. But her fighting a student has never happened before in the hundred years she's been here. But Ciel has been an asshole and a dick the whole time he's been here. Probably because he never uses it." Daeyn had just made a very crude joke that was still funny. "C'mon! We're going to be late!" The boys ran down the hall to large doors that lead to a very large room. "Hey, why is there a party today anyway?" "The camps 150th anniversary." The walked into the room. It was heavily decorated and full of people, men and women from twelve to god knows how old. Claude was talking with one of the students, Sebastian was talking to Ronald Knox, the only Shinigami he tolerated. William T. Spears was talking with Grell and Cecela. "Holy shit." Alois whispered. The other five drug him back into the hall so he could say what he was going to say without half of the demons in the room hearing him. "What?" Jack prompted. "Miss Opasim is hot in that corset." Even though corsets were out of style and practically non-existent, Cecela still had one, a black one. "I know." Claude smirked at the fact that the other five were drooling over his mother. "And I thought she was hot in her other outfit." "C'mon guys. Stop drooling over my mother and let's get back to the party." They reentered the room at the wrong time. Cecela was singing. "Holy… Shit…" Even though she was singing in a language Alois didn't understand she was still a good singer. "Ta com tei trie geri dae, I uilo ty haeri ti yioui." When Alois could speak again he asked the other boys something. "What language is that?" "Ancient Demon. She teaches it." Alois thought he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, because I forgot to add this to the prologue, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I wish I did. **

Chapter 1: Contracting

Cecela was hitting her head against the wall. "Fucking Ciel Phantomhive. He's going to kill me." "He won't Cecela. You have been dealing with him for five years, if he kills you now I'll be surprised." Cecela sighed. "If he doesn't kill me, I'm going to kill him." Claude put his hand on his daughters shoulder. "I'm sure the camping trip will help." "I hope so."

A horn was blown and Alois's eyes opened along with all the other boys. "Come on! We have a camping trip today!" Claude was the first one out of bed, along with the first one dressed. Even though the other boys were pure demon, the Shinigami demon was much faster than they were. The six raced to the field where the instructors were waiting. Alois noticed something different about Cecela though, as if her aura had changed. When they got there and stood in line, Alois soon figured out what was different. When she grinned her teeth were shark like, her nails weren't black either. "Good morning students. As you all know, today we are setting out on a camping trip. But this isn't your average camping trip. You will be assigned to a human that you will be with the whole two weeks we are gone. You will be protecting this human as if your life depends on it, your assigned human is to be your supposed contract. If there is any mis-behaving AT ALL, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" The line of students nodded. "Good. Go have your human assigned." The students walked to a small table where there was a stack of small strips of paper with a name on them. All of the students took a paper and found the human with the matching name, it was easy being that they were all wearing name tags. Alois got a blonde girl named Alice, she looked fairly similar to Alois. Claude got a black haired girl with green eyes, and Ciel got a girl with pale, very pale, blonde hair. Her hair was almost with it was so pale. And her eyes were very light blue, her skin was the color of paper, and then she had rose tinted cheeks. Once everyone had their humans and demons, each demon or Shinigami was given a back pack to carry for the trip. "Let's get going."

The first place they stopped to camp was in a dense forest, luckily they had found a clear-ish area. There was approximately 400 demons and humans on this trip. Well, 200 demons and Shinigami was all that was currently at the boot camp so everyone came along. Everyone was split so that the people that dormed together shared the same tent. All of the humans dressed themselves without help from their demons or Shinigami, except for Ciel's, Caela. Caela was a noble descendent from Ciel's ancestral betrothed family of Middleford (Elizabeth's family.). As most nobles, she didn't know how to dress. At about 4:00 A.M., Caela drug Ciel out of the tent. "I hate my life, I want to contract to you Ciel." At first Ciel was surprised, but then he grinned with evil joy. "Of course." They walked a bit deeper into the woods so they could safely contract.

Cecela opened her eyes. She hadn't really been sleeping, demons didn't sleep. It was more of a trance that resembled sleeping. Something was wrong, it was only 4:03, but something was wrong. She left the tent silently and walked into the woods a bit to find Ciel kneeling before Caela. "I will be with you until the very end, My Lady." There was soon Claude and Sebastian behind her because they had noticed she had left. "Ciel!" "It is too late Sebastian. I have already contracted. My next meal has been marked. And when I am finished, I will not be returning. Caela has set me free from this shity camp." Cecela smirked. "There is one flaw in your plan Ciel. You see, a cousin of the Middlefords has become intrigued by me. She wishes to contract to me, until now I couldn't." She removed the glove on her right hand. Her contract mark was normally dull and the violet and red colors on it were a grey-ish color, now they were bright and vibrant. "I, Cecela Opasim, name myself as an active demon once again, free to contract to Daenarys Middleford." A girl with silky, mid-back length brown hair stepped from the shadows. "And I, Sebastian Michaelis, name myself an active demon free to contract to Adrian Drake, the betrothed of the last half human in the Phantomhive line." Claude raised his eyebrows. A boy around the same age as Daenarys stepped from the shadows to stand beside Sebastian. He had a slightly lighter blue hair than Ciel and dark blue (Almost black) eyes. "I will loyally serve Daenarys Middleford until the very end, the day I claim her soul." Daenarys opened her mouth where Cecela's contract symbol formed. "I will serve Adrian Drake to his last breath when I take his soul." Sebastian's contract symbol took place on Adrian's right eye. They kneeled before their new masters. Sebastian and Cecela stood. "Ciel Phantomhive, I once served you until your first contract was made as a demon. We were parted from our contract and once that contract and a few others were finished, you camp here. I am your rival." Cecela spoke next. "Ciel, I saved your life several times, as you and Sebastian saved mine. I am deeply ashamed of you. I am now posted as a rival under the command of Daenarys Middleford." Claude put his hand on Cecela's shoulder. "Cece, bring him back, please." Grell and Cecela's son had just showed up. "Mom! Why?" "I must Claude. I have to bring Ciel back." Grell was silently crying because his best friend was leaving. "Good bye, Claude, Grell, Dad. Tell Will I said good bye for me please." The three contracted demons and their masters walked away from them to the exit of the forest.


End file.
